The Grandchildren of the Maurders
by daughterofhorses
Summary: The Twins Lily and James Potter find a time turner and along with Teddy Lupin they go back in time to when the Maurders were at Hogwarts surprises for all and a Lily Evans and James Potter get together. I want to be safe with the rating ok.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I didn't write Harry Potter

Prologue

Ginny walked through the door of her perfect manor. She lived there with her husband and two kids. Potter Manor had five storeys and four wings. Without the ten house elves she had to help her, she didn't know how she would get all the work done. She was already busy with practice and many other things she had to do. Ginny was the star chaser for the Holeyhead Harpies, and proud of it.

She walked up the stairs and opened the study door, where her husband was sitting. He ruffled his messy black hair. He didn't know she was there until she wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his scent. He turned around and kissed her. After what seemed to be about five minutes, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Hey, Love, how was practice?" he said in his husky voice that she loved so much. Their private moment was broken when the twins came in.

"Mum, you're home!" yelled James.

"How was practice?" Lily inquired, jumping up and down excitedly.

The twins looked nothing alike. James had Harry's impossible black hair, and hazel eyes that were a perfect mix of Harry's and Ginny's. His body was built very similarly to Harry's, as he was not particularly tall, and very slim. Lily, on the other hand, had Ginny's red hair and Harry's eyes. After comparing them to one picture, Harry and Ginny had agreed that the twins looked exactly like Harry's parents, so they named them after James and Lily.

Suddenly, Teddy Lupin ran though the door, greeting them as he came. Teddy had lived with them since his parents died in the war.

"Teddy, you lost," James said, "so you are the seeker now! Count to sixty."

After a minute was up, Teddy started to search for the twins. He found Lily after a few minutes of searching. She had hidden under the bookcase in the library.

Ginny and Harry were enjoying a private moment when they heard yelling. Someone was telling James that he couldn't be in Harry's and Hermoine's work room. Harry ran up the stairs just in time to see a flash of gold light, and all three of the children disappearing.

Thirty years into the past, James Potter, Lily Evans, and Remus Lupin were in for a big surprise.


	2. Mistaken

**If I owned Harry Potter I would be rich.**

**Forgive me I cannot for the spell.**

Mistaken Identities

There was a flash of golden light in the middle of the corridor but no one was there to see it but people witnessed the events the happened after that.

The twins separated without knowing it, running in opposite directions from each other, and each looking for the other.

new POV

Lily ran down the halls of Hogwarts looking for her brother, she saw a tuft of black hair rounding the conner and thought it was him.

"JAMES SIRUS POTTER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" she screamed at him but when he turned he had a look of confusion on his face.

"Look I have no idea what you're talking about my name is James Harrison Potter no Sirius, he is Sirius.

Lily looked up to see a boy with long shaggy hair grinning at her, she recognized him as her fathers dead god father, so then, the boy next to him that she yelled a next to him must be...

"No, you can't be my grandfather you can't you died when my dad was a baby, this is not happening I need to find the other James!"

**James Jr and Lily**

James rounded the conner and saw a red head at the end of the corner who must be his sister he looked exactly like her.

"POTTER what did you do this time" she yelled

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME POTTER" he yelled back "YOU LILY LUNA POTTER ARE ONE TOO IF YOU FORGOT"

"LOOK I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT OR WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT MY NAME IS LILY FREAKING EVANS" she yelled back, storming at him with fire i her eyes but she stopped dead when she heard what he said next!

"BLOODY HELL I'M 30 YEARS INTO THE PAST"


	3. Explainations

**People who are worth more than the queen of England do not writ on fanfiction because it is for fans so why would I have written Harry Potter I would want to writ it but I would love to be Ginny.**

**Explantions**

The two groups of confused people ran into each other near the headmasters office as they were looking for Dumbledore and being a prefect Lily knew the password.

They walked into his office and Dumbledore greeted them then did a double take.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans wait that doesn't make sense."

"It's Miss Potter if you please sir" said Lily quietly, the headmaster went to respond but was interrupted by Teddy and his father coming through the door.

"Professor what years is it?" Asked Teddy politely as James and Sirius gaped at him.

"It is 1991. Why do you ask?"

"Well, now I am sure that we traveled back in time, see were we are from is 2021," Teddy said without missing a beat.

All the maurders and Lily gasped in wonder at how that was possible.

"Well, I guess you should introduce yourselves because it might take awhile for us to get you back" said Dumbledore smoothly.

"Well, my name is Lily Luna Potter" Lily stated, "and my idiotic twin is James Sirius Potter. My mom's name is Ginny Molly Weasley Potter and she was the star chaser and captain for the HoleyHead Harpies until she got pregnant. She goes by other titles such as: The Chosen One's Chosen One and The Boy Who Lived Reason To Live. She has six brother, one of whom died in the Battle of Hogwarts 21 years ago, and is the only daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley. My dad is Harry James Potter the head of the Auror office for fifteen years now. His titles include: Youngest Hogwarts Quiddich Player in a Century, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Savior of the Wizarding World, and Voldemort's Defeater.

Many of those statements were heard and commented on but everyone gasped when they heard the last one, everyone started jumping around and shouting except Dumbledore who sat there looking amused at the antics of his students but he thought it was strange that the strange children appeared to be thinking about something sad. James started shouting "my son bead moldy and defeated him," then he turned to his grandkids and asked them why they looked so sad.

"Voldemort's demise cost us some lives of people who we all miss my dad lost a house-elf who saved his life, his godfather, one of his good friends who is my uncle, another friend of his. My honorary uncle Neville Longbottom, both his parents were tortured into insanity. Teddy lost both of his parents and his grandfather. You might want to brace yourselves though because everyone in this room is dead, James, my father lost his mother and you when his was one year old, Sirius you die in fifth year after spending 13 years in Askaban for being framed, Remus you and your wife die in the Battle of Hogwarts in my dad's seventh year. "

Lily started crying and everyone else looked sad at the thought of all of them, dead before they were 40. Sirius spoke next "still who is the kid next to James."

"I am Teddy Remus Lupin Lily and James' god-brother. I am not a werewolf but I am a metamorphous. My parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin.

Sirius cracked up at that, "Moony you marry my ten year old cousin."

Sirius' next thought were interrupted with another flash of light and when it vanished in the office stood and man who had James' hair and Lily's eyes, his arm was around the waist of a woman with brown eyes and red hair that shouted Weasley.

"Mom, Dad," Lily and James ran at them screaming to hug them.

"James I can't believe you went into my office when you know the rule is don't because this is what happens."

"Dad look who is here it grandma and grandpa!"

Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry to steady him as he looked into the faces of his parents, he gratefully kissed her and greeted them warily.

"Look we are going to need to oblivate you so you don't change the timeline. Ok? I wish I could have talked to you more I love you the future turns out wonderful."

And with that he cast the memory charm and returned to their time.


	4. Epilogue of the Past

**I am almost done with this story I know it was short but I have more promising ones to continue working on I am sorry to all the people who wanted more but my story Goode High and Demigods is super popular and I need to concentrate on it.**

Epilogue of the past

"Whoa, what just happened?" Groaned Sirius, holding his head to stop the throbbing pain in it. "I have no clue" answered James "why are we even up here?"

"Well, I think it is best if you all leave" Dumbledore commented "goodbye."

The four teenagers climbed onto the moving staircase and exited the headmasters office by the gargoyle. "Hey Lily, do you want to go out with me? Questioned James for the four-hundredth time. Sirius and Remus tensed, waiting for James to get yelled at but they were surprised when Lily said "I feel like I should at this point but I have no clue why so yes I will." James started talking very fast about all the reasons that she should say yes when he realized that she already did. Then he ran and kissed her, to his friends disgust she kissed back and soon they were snogging in the middle of the hall way.

Sirius were still standing there waiting for James when Lily's friends walked by a few minutes later and thought that their minds were playing tricks on them but they weren't, Lily and James had gotten together after years of everyone just waiting for them to. I should mention thought that Lily's friend Alice just held out her hand to Sirius wail he dropped five golden coins into it and turned to him saying I told you so.


	5. Epilogue of the Future

**Don't own Harry Potter**

Epilogue of the Future

With a pop the small family of four landed in the middle of the Potter's grand living room.

"Lily, James, I am very disappointed in you two I thought you knew better than to mess in your dads stuff," Ginny scolded harshly.

"I sincerely hope that you didn't actually change the time line," Harry said angrily.

"I am taking away your broom so you can't fly for three weeks, until the start of school."

James started to speak but Harry stopped him by saying, "Also no trips to Weasley Wizard Weazes. Fred can't come over and bring stuff from the joke shop and you can't go to any friends houses but they can come here."

James started spluttering and complaining but it was no use Ginny just shut him up effectively using a silencing charm.

"Lastly," Harry continued "I would like to thank you two for giving me a chance to meet my parents in person. Now if you run down stairs Kreature and Winky might have some food for you."

He laughed as he watched the kids run off, slowly rubbing Ginny's back.

"Some day they are going to be the death of me."

**The End**


End file.
